Similitud y Coherencia
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Dioniso descubre que los romanos siguen la tradición griega y les tienen en su panteón. Sin embargo, ya no son los mismos. Algo se perdió con la caída helénica tras Alejandro Magno.


Entró como una exhalación al salón principal.

Allí, Apolo mostraba a los demás su nueva composición de lira de la que estaba muy orgulloso.  
Sin embargo, pocos prestaban atención en realidad. Zeus trataba de hacer manitas con Hera pero ésta se hacía la digna y no le correspondía. Démeter peinaba el pelo de su hija, quien llegó con el comienzo de la Primavera. Perséfone lanzaba gruñidos y se quejaba cada vez que su madre se topaba con un nudo.

Posidón claramente bostezaba. Hestia parecía más interesada en las arrugas de la túnica. Afrodita le susurraba a Ares, que se reía. Eros trataba de que los querubines no se lanzaran sobre su tío y suficiente tenía con mantenerlos a raya.

Solo Atenea y Artemisa parecían realmente concentradas en las notas que se desprendían de las cuerdas del instrumento. Artemisa no era amante de la música, pero era Apolo quien tocaba y por él se interesaría hasta en la botánica si fuera necesario. Atenea disfrutaba con las artes, le ayudaban a reflexionar mejor.

Hefesto permanecía en un rincón entre las sombras, mirando a los demás desde lejos y dejándose llevar de vez en cuando por la melodía. Hefesto no era el dios más indicado para entender de música, para él poco se diferenciaba el sonido de un tamtam del golpeo de un yunque. Lo que pasa es que disfrutaba de aquellos momentos de paz, aquellos momentos donde los cuernos y la fealdad no dolían, aquellos momentos donde podía ser uno más, estar con los otros y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó Dioniso e interrumpió la lírica de su hermano.

Gran parte de los habitantes del Olimpo eran conscientes de que Dioniso y Apolo se llevaban mal (peor que Ares y Hefesto o Atenea y Posidón). Zeus había tratado de reconciliarles varias veces pero Apolo se negaba en redondo a dar la mano a un tipo que ni siquiera se preocupaba de limpiársela después de donde narices hubiera estado tocando. Por otra parte, Dioniso creía que los sentimientos del otro dios eran propios de un crío y que sería mejor que madurara. De cualquier forma, Apolo estuvo a punto de tirarle la lira a la cabeza de su hermano si no tuviera por el instrumento una gran estima.

Dioniso, que venía exaltado, no se dio cuenta de que Atenea, Artemisa y Hefesto le miraban mal también. Cada uno por razones propias. Atenea porque consideraba que Dioniso era un maleducado, Artemisa porque odiaba casi más que su gemelo a su otro hermano y Hefesto porque le había hecho volver a la realidad.

"El Imperio Romano se extiende como la pólvora" dijo a todos.

Muchos de sus hermanos se les quedaron mirando, atónitos. ¿Cuándo había caído en la cuenta Dioniso de algo que sabían todos ellos? Pero Zeus que conocía las introducciones de su hijo, le instó con la cabeza a que continuara.

"Recordad el miedo que teníamos desde la caída del Imperio Heleno de que fuéramos despreciados por los humanos y relegados a un segundo plano..."

Hestia asintió. Quizá de todos ellos era la que se tomaba más en serio los rituales y los sacrificios.

"Los etruscos eran un pueblo ignorante, habitantes de la península itálica. Atrasados con respecto a los griegos que, como en muchos sitios, crearon colonias para el comercio y la prosperidad. Pero cuando la gran urbe de Atenas y el resto de polis cayeron en la desgracia y la ruina, la poderosa Cartago amenazó con tomar las que fueron sus tierras por la fuerza. Recordad a Eneas, recordad a ese gran chico que huyó de Troya y se embarcó a la aventura como le pasó también a Odiseo..."

Al oír hablar de su hijo, Afrodita asintió sonriendo. Fue Hera la que sin duda adoptó un gesto sombrío. Eneas era la amenaza a su querido imperio de Cartago, tierra en la que depositó sus esperanzas cuando el imperio griego cayó.

"Eneas se alió con los etruscos y forjó una estirpe de luchadores y victoriosos líderes. Así pues, la historia dio paso luego a los gemelos Rómulo y Remo, viva encarnación de Cástor y Pólux. Rómulo y Remo, fundadores de Roma"

Ares sonrió. Siempre tuvo grandes esperanzas puestas en su descendencia.

"Pero Remo fue olvidado porque la codicia y la soberbia hicieron mella en su otro hermano. Rómulo, señor de Roma, hizo prosperar la ciudad situada sobre las siete colinas"

"Bonita historia" apuntó con cierto sarcasmo Atenea. "No la habíamos escuchado lo suficiente"

"Lo gracioso es que aun perduremos en las conciencias de los mortales. Raras promesas surgen de Oriente Próximo, adoradores de un dios extraño y desconocido, vengativo y rencoroso. Por no hablar de los persas, que tras la caída del Gran Alejandro planean reconquistar Babilonia y volver a las tierras del oeste"

"¿Así que lo que te sorprende es que aun los mortales nos tengan en consideración?" arguyó Zeus, comenzando a sacar conclusiones.

"No solo eso. Tengo entendido que los romanos han adoptado el ejemplo de los griegos y nos adoran por igual, con semejantes rituales"

"Genial entonces. Montemos una fiesta, ¿a qué estamos esperando?" repuso Atenea.

"Aun no he acabado" Dioniso miró hoscamente a su hermana. El pobre intuía que Atenea le estaba gastando una broma porque Atenea rara vez participaba en fiestas. "Los romanos tienen pensado seguir con la tradición olímpica. Ya, en tiempo de los helenos participaron alguna vez en los juegos pero ahora quieren seguir con ellos y extender candidaturas a todas sus provincias. El ganador de cada disciplina será paseado por Roma en cuádriga y presidirá los juegos romanos que durarán alrededor de tres meses. ¡Tres Meses!" exclamaba el dios del vino casi sin poder creérselo.

"He oído que los romanos son muy aficionados al pan gratis y a la lucha sangrienta de bestias" comunicó Eros, que detestaba los combates, sobretodo los que eran a muerte.

Los dioses, como los antiguos griegos, eran más aficionados a la lucha desnuda y sin armas en la arena. Para ellos, verter sangre en su honor (cuando se trataba de simple espectáculo morboso) era prácticamente una herejía.

"También recibirán tierras y un título honorífico en el senado"

"Increíble. Se han vuelto locos" musitó Hefesto.

"Pero no era eso lo que en realidad quería comentaros..."

"Tienes tendencia a irte por las ramas. Por eso eres mal orador" apuntó Atenea.

Apolo y Artemisa se rieron, Hefesto sonrió y Dioniso prefirió sacarle la lengua a su hermana.

"Lo más divertido de todo esto es que nos han cambiado el nombre. Es decir, es obvio que se refieren a nosotros y nos adoran por lo que somos y hacemos pero supongo que para no creerse los mayores copiones del mundo han preferido darnos otro nombre"

"¡Eso es un ultraje! No pueden cambiarme el nombre porque les de la gana. ¡Hijos de...!"

"¿Y si te calmas, esperas a que termine y lo mismo hasta prefieres ese nombre que el estúpido por el que ahora respondes?" le dijo Atenea a su hermano Ares.

"¿Y si te vas tu a jugar a las casitas y a hacer estrategias estúpidas y nos dejas a los demás tranquilos?" respondió Ares, molesto.

"A tu hermana no le hablas así, palurdo" dijo ahora Hefesto.

"Deberías buscarte defensores más agraciados, hermana" Ares miró con condescendencia a su hermano. "Está en juego tu reputación"

"Si no lo dejáis ya os voy a cocer a base de rayos" bramó Zeus a sus hijos.

Ares, ante la amenaza, prefirió callarse. Atenea, sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Hefesto que, azorado, respondió con una mueca a modo de sonrisa. El dios de la fragua volvió a internarse entre las sombras para que nadie viera el rojo vivo de sus mejillas.

Dioniso miró a su padre que volvió a sacudir la cabeza para que siguiera.

"Los nombres que nos han puesto son de lo más curioso. A ti, padre, os llaman Júpiter, señor del Rayo. A la Reina (refiriéndose a Hera), Juno. A vuestra gracia, tía Démeter, Ceres. Al señor de las aguas, Neptuno. Al siempre ausente Hades, Plutón, señor de los muertos. A vuestra deidad, tía Hestia, Vesta. Y vuestras sacerdotisas son las vestales. Al que regenta los caminos, peregrino y ladrón, mi buen Hermes, Mercurio. A mi querida hermana, la más bella entre todas, Venus. Al colérico señor de la guerra, el apuesto Ares, Marte. A la más brillante y también desquiciante señora de la filosofía, mi sarcástica Atenea, Minerva. Al señor de la fragua y de los titanes, el bueno de Hefesto, Vulcano. A los gemelos hijos de Leto, él, Febos y ella, Diana. Al enamoradizo Eros, Cupido. Y yo, soy Baco, amante de bacanales, del vino y de la buena vida. Y creo que no me he olvidado de nadie..." dijo Dioniso tratando de caer en la cuenta.

"¿Y cómo se llama la consorte de ese tal Plutón?"

"Perdonad, mi buena Perséfone. A veces olvido que ahora estáis también aquí. Creo que os hacen llamar Proserpina"

"No está mal, supongo"

Los dioses se volvieron a cuchichear entre ellos.

* * *

"¿A quién se le ocurre llamarme Diana? ¡Es un nombre estúpido!" vociferó Artemisa a su hermano cuando salían del salón principal.

"Pues yo creo que es hermoso" repuso Apolo.

"¿En serio?" Apolo asintió. "¡Truhán! Siempre tratando de hacer sentir bien a las mujeres..."

"Pero si estoy siendo sincero. Soy tu hermano. No te mentiría, Ártemis"

"¿Que alguna vez no me has mentido?"

"Pues... No. De todas formas, esto es absurdo."

"¿El qué es absurdo?"

"Esto. Lo relías tonto. Llegamos a un punto que ya no sabemos ni por lo que discutes..."

"Bah. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy de caza"

"Que te marche bien. Y recapacita. Diana es un buen nombre"

"Diana es solo un nombre. Seguiré siendo Ártemis después de todo"

"Claro"

"Bien, supongo. Oye, ¿ya has decidido un nombre para la pieza que tocaste antes?"

"Sí. Se me acaba de ocurrir"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?"

Apolo negó con la cabeza y le dejó con la duda. Pero era obvio cual iba a ser. _Diana._

_

* * *

_

"Con que Minerva..."

Atenea había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que todos se habían ido de allí dejándola a merced de Hefesto.

"Tendré que irme acostumbrando" dijo la diosa.

"No es un mal nombre. Me gusta"

"¿De veras?" preguntó Atenea incrédula.

"De veras" sonrió Hefesto.

"El vuestro tampoco está mal"

"Buah. Ese cumplido no lo merezco. Es un nombre atroz"

"Venga, Vulcano está bien. Es enérgico, poderoso... Tal y como sois"

"¿Soy enérgico y poderoso?" preguntó Hefesto, sorprendido.

"Eres el señor del fuego" resumió su hermana.

"No sé, es que..."

"Pero un nombre es un nombre. Para mí, seguirás siendo el recto, orgulloso, defensor de las causas perdidas, Hefesto"

"Oh, vaya. Gracias" agradeció el dios.

"No hay de qué."

Ambos hermanos se prestaron a salir juntos hacia los jardines como les pasaba casi siempre que preferían pasar un rato juntos y se dejaban llevar.

"¿Conoces el secreto de las cuatro virtudes?"

"¿Las cuatro virtudes?" preguntó a su vez Hefesto.

"Supongo que no"

"¿No era una leyenda? A veces Gea me la contaba a la hora de dormir"

"¿Entonces la conoces?"

"Prudencia, Fortaleza, Templanza y Justicia" respondió Hefesto.

"Exacto. Gracias a la Justicia se pueden conocer y comprender las otras tres"

"La filosofía es un campo complicado para mí" comentó el dios pensativo.

"No mientas. Muchas veces utilizas la filosofía para tomar decisiones, Hefesto. Lo he podido observar"

"¿De veras? En cualquier caso, lo hago sin darme cuenta"

"Lo que pretendo decir con lo anterior es que eres fuerte y capaz. Si tomaras mayor conciencia de todo cuanto tienes, verías que no estás tan lejos del objetivo perfecto"

"¿Y por qué eso no me hace sentir más agraciado?" se quejó el dios.

"Las virtudes morales no entienden de cuestiones físicas"

"Entonces, ¿de qué me sirve?"

"Sirve porque cuando uno quiere encontrar la paz de espíritu y quiere ser algo en la vida debe caminar en pos de esa perfección mental. De nada sirve ser el hombre más guapo y afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra si eres un cabeza de chorlito. La belleza es efímera. La juventud también"

"Olvidas que somos inmortales, Atenea"

"No lo olvido. Pero incluso la inmortalidad no es para siempre."

"¿No?"

"No. Llegará un día en que todo cuanto conocimos cambie por completo. Cuando los griegos cayeron, algo de nosotros también cayó con ellos. Ahora tenemos que adaptarnos a otra cultura, la romana, que por suerte no dista mucho de todo cuanto conocemos. Debemos darles las gracias por permitirnos estar aun entre ellos"

"¿Crees que si los humanos dejaran de creer en nosotros, desapareceríamos?"

"No es que lo crea es que esa es la realidad. A veces no queremos verlo pero nuestro final está íntimamente ligado al final de la humanidad. Cuando ellos sufren, nosotros sufrimos. Cuando ellos sobreviven, nosotros también lo hacemos. Cuando ellos se olviden de nosotros, nosotros ya no estaremos, nos extinguiremos"

"Pero, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?" se alarmó Hefesto.

"Las virtudes, hermano, son más importantes de lo que nos gustaría reconocer"_


End file.
